Toni (ANB)/Quotes
'Gifts' 'Loved' Yay! This is just what I wanted. I didn't expect to get this from you, MC. Thanks! 'Liked' "Is this for me? Yay! Ah, can you keep this a secret from my mom? She's really picky about this type of thing." 'Chat' "Hi, MC. You're building up the town, right? That's cool. I want to do that too! I wanna make robot houses. Wouldn't that be cool? Huh? It can't be done? Adults always say stuff like that." "Use Mom's blueprints to make an interesting town, okay? I'm counting on you!" "Yoo-hoo!! It feels good to great (greet) people in a loud voice. You should try it too, MC! Oh? You're too embarrassed to? What kind of an adult are you?" "We sure came to a lonely town. My mom says that more people will be here before we know it, but I'm not so sure. I guess it's up to you, MC." "Pranks are fun. Did you play pranks when you were a kid too, MC? It's fun to set traps, and when people fall into them, their faces are so hilarious!" Eating "I'm eating right now. You mind if we talk later?" Asleep "... I'm... sorry... I won't. ..do it again... zzz... zzz... mmmm... zzz..." About Moving "I like moving and getting to live in a new house, but my mom seems to hate all the work." Forest "Yahoo! The forest is great. Should I grab some insects? Or maybe chase down some animals? Decisions, decisions." Weather / Seasonal Summer "It's really hot, huh MC? On days like this, I want to go into the river and grab some fish! And I should also grab something that my mom hates and put it down her back. That will really surprise her!" Spring Autumn Winter Rainy Snowy Festivals Crop Festival, Beginner, Win "MC, you're amazing! But this is the easiest one to make right? Then I guess it isn't amazing? But you grew the best one so you are amazing? ...Umm. Anyways, well done!" Crop Festival, Advanced, Win Vegetable Flower "I just don't get what's so good about flowers and herbs. Fibers. ... What were fibers again?" Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win When I grow up, I want to be in the Cooking Festival! Huh? Of course I'd be the one eating! How awesome would it be to eat as much as you want of the most delicious food! Congrats on winning! You really are amazing. You're awesome! But there's an even higher class, right? You're going to win that one too? I'll be rooting for you! Some dishes have really weird names! You can't figure what's in 'em with weird names like that. How about something that's like, easier to understand? I don't get adults at all. Cow/Chicken Festival Cow Hey MC! The patterns on cows' bodies are interesting, aren't they! Why do they have that kind of pattern? There are some without patterns... Oh, maybe somebody scribbled on it? Is it true that freshly squeezed milk is really delicious? If it's true, I'd like to try some! Next time I go to your farm, could you make some for me? Chicken Maybe I could secretly keep a chicken in my room. Even just once, I'd really like to try raising something at home. Obviously cows and sheep would be impossible, but a chicken might be okay. I thought all birds could fly through the sky because they have wings, but... They fly quite low. I wonder if that's flying. I guess their wings are flapping. Could they fly higher if they got bigger? Beginner, Win MC, you're awesome! But this was the easiest level, right? Which means you ain't all that, huh? But you still beat them, so you're awesome after all? ...I don't really get it, but anyway congrats! Beginner, Lose Oh MC. Too bad about today. You almost had it in the bag! Music Festival It was great... Yawn... I became very sleepy in the middle listening to it... Fireworks Festival Umm... Why can't we reach out and touch fireworks, even though they are so big? It is like the moon and clouds, I guess. Maybe I will be able to reach when I grow up. Bravo! Haha, I am going to yell in a voice louder than the fireworks! But I wonder what "bravo" actually means. Is it a magic spell? That was great! I wish they launched more! There were fireworks of different colors and sizes, and it was very pretty! I wonder if they could make fireworks in the shape of my face. I wish they would! New Year's Eve There are lots more people in this town since I came here with my mother! There are lots more people to play with me! I want to make even more friends! Category:A New Beginning Quotes